To Love, To Hate, To Live, To Die
by lammora
Summary: Kagome had her whole life planed and it was simple, till one day she gets pulled aside by a man and give an ultimatum. Do as he askes, or pay the price. Which will she chose...Pairings-InuKag..MiSa. R&R please
1. Day One

  


I do not own Inuyasha and neither do the voices in my head.

  


  


Chapter 1: Day One.

  


  


  


The light flooded the room as the maid pulled back the curtain's. 

"Miss.Higurashi its time to get up. Your father would like to see at breakfast this morning." The young girl nodded drowsily as the older women picked up the dirty closes of the floor. The young girl began to rollover to get up.

"What time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Five forty-five mama," she said turning back to walk out the door. As soon as the elder lady walked out the door she laid back down, covering her head with the blanket.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The bedroom door swung open again,"Miss.Higurashi it is time to get up," the tone of the older women's voice was half pleading and half angered. The young girl pulled the blanket off of her head and glared at the maid in her doorway.

"What time is it?" She asked, sounding annoyed.

"It is six fifteen, a half hour later then it was when I was in here earlier." She turned and shut the door. Miss.Higurashi went to pull the cover back over her head when the door reopened abruptly to reveal the aggravated maid "Miss.Higurashi it is time to get up!!"

"OK,OK I'm up" She shrugged the sheets off and stood up.

"Your suit is handing on the door in the bathroom. Hurry!" With that said, the maid turned and closed the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The young girl didn't really want to start the day yet. The effects from last night congratulations party still ached in every part of her body. If only she had listened to herself after the third drink then she would have been ok, but oh no she just had to have a fourth and then a fifth, then a sixth and so on and so on. Before she knew it, she was' three sheet to the wind' as they say. 

She shock her head hoping to shack the aching a way but no luck. _Just deal with it girl. You deserve it for what you did last night and the way you acted, OH GODS THE WAY I ACTED. I really hope mom and dad don't find out about that._ Now with that thought in her head she took her time taking her shower and getting dressed. She even managed to take five minute to walk down the stairs that should have only taken 30 seconds if that.

She entered the large dinning room and was greeted by her mother's smiling face. "Good morning Kagome dear. How are we feeling this morning.?"

_OH SHE KNOWS_ !!

"Wonderful." She smiled a fake smile but as usual her parents believed it.

"Are you ready for the office. It is going to be a big day yeah know." In his voice you could hear how proud Mr.Higurashi was of his daughter.

Kagome Higurashi was fresh out of collage and following in her fathers foot step, was going to start to working in the family company. She wasn't sure what exactly she was going to be doing but knowing her dad she was going to have a top position. After all she was spoiled when it came to every thing else and she figured this would be no different.

After entering the room Kagome walked over to her father and kissed him on the cheek as she usually did. Then walked over to her mother and did the same, but before she could walk away her mother seized her arm and stared into her eyes. It really made Kagome uneasy. "Kagome honey do you feel ok, you look a little flushed." 

Kagome froze. _Oh my god Oh my god she knows. Think quick, think quick._ "I feel fine mom. It's probably cause my shower was a little warmer then usual."

"Oh, ok dear. Just don't want you sick on your first day honey." Kagome just smiled at her mom and took her place at the table.

There was nothing said as the three ate their breakfast until Kagome's little brother Souta came down and joined them.

He was dressed as a normal teen age boy dresses, baggy jeans and a shirt that is ten times too big as well. 

"Good morning my wonderful family,"he sounded over cheerily. "Good morning sis. How was you night last night." He said sarcastically giving Kagome a sly look. 

_Souta please don't say anything, I know I owe you one after you helped up to my room last night. Ok it really wasn't helped me up to my room. He took me up to my room after he found me past out outside the the front door. _

"It was great." Kagome responded with an annoyed smile.

Mr.Higurashi stood up and stretched a little bit, "well kids its time to go, Souta get your backpack and we can drop you off on our way to the office."

"Hey dad," Kagome rang out in a sweet tone,"is it ok if I take my own car. I will meet you there, that way if one of us has to work late and the other don't then we both won't be stuck there."

"Ya know that sounds like a wonderful idea," he chimed. "Already thinking ahead now that is how a Vice President think."

Kagome's mouth dropped open as she just stared at her father. She couldn't believe her ears. Did he really just say 'Vice President'. _No way, he's nuts. Me Vice President._ A smile came to her face as she thought about it just a little more. "Um dad did I hear you right? Did you say Vice President?" She could hold back the excitement from seeping into her voice.

"Yes dear, I did." The smile on the elder man's face was from ear to ear. Yes he was very proud of his little girl. She got up from her stop and ran to her father and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. 

The three got ready for their day and head out the door. "have a good all. I love you all very much." Mrs.Higurashi said walking up to her husband's window. "Let me know if you both are going to be getting done at the same time or at lest around the same time. Maybe we can go out and celebrate as a family, I can get Mel to drop me off at the office and we can all go together."

"Sounds great dear." with that said he kissed lightly on the lips and was off. Kagome followed not far behind his Buick.

It really wasn't the fact of them getting off at different times that influenced Kagome decision in wanting to take her own car, it was cause of the car its self. It was her graduation present from her parents. 1969 Corvette Stingray. Boy did she love that car. And every chance she got to drive it she did, and with it being a beautiful spring day in Chicago she had the top down. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Kagome arrived at the office before her father because he had to drop off Souta at school. So she had time to find her office and look around a little bit before her father made it there. When he arrived, after stopping in his office to grab a stack of papers he made is way to his daughters office. He took a moment out side her door as he stared at her name plate on the door. _My little girl has grown up._ Was all he could think. A tear came to his eye, but he wiped it away before it could fall.

He entered the office to see Kagome standing by the window looking out over the city. She was in totally awe at the sight before her. She could see the whole city from her window. 

"Beautiful isn't it."

"Extremely." Was her reply.

After standing there for a few moments he finally decided that they need to get to work. "Well it's your first day and you will also have your first meeting today too."

Kagome turned around and looked at her father in shock, "a...a meeting already." She sound a little scared."Who's it with??" She didn't know what else to say.

"Don't worry its just a corporate meeting so everyone can get to know you and see what your view on something are, nothing really big. I don't want to scare you away on your first day."

Kagome knew she had the learning for the job she just wasn't sure if she had the balls to do it. She had went to school for four years and majored in business just so she could go to work with her father. That had been all she ever wanted to do. Their family was so close she just thought it natural to for them all to work side by side. In about five years Souta would come to work there as well and then when they had kids they hoped they would do the same. 

Higurashi Industry was started by her great-grandfather. And just like she will someday, her grandfather took over the business after his dad had died and now her father was running it because his father was to old to, and a little crazy now too. The Higurashi family came to depend on the business not only for finical reasons but personal too, it was almost like an old family heirloom that no one could part with. And Kagome was more then happy to take part in keeping it that way.

"Well, I suppose, now or never right." Kagome smiled at her dad.

"That's right sweaty, lets go."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The meeting went smoothly. So far everyone liked Kagome and she had some good ideas on a few things. But there was a lot of things she didn't understand. Some of the things the company was working were to technical for her. They tried to explain some of the things what they did, who they were for, and even how long it takes to make something like it, all she did was nod her head as though she really knew what they were talking about. 

She sat in her office looking through all the papers that were given to her at the meeting. Some she need to sign and other were just more information on the products. She want to look over them all and maybe then she would understand things a little more after all she was now the Vice President of the company and it wouldn't look good if she didn't know what they did. 

"Hey honey." Kagome lifted her head to see her mother walking into her office.

"Hi mom."

"So are you ready to go, I got us reservations at BellMond." She said with a smile.

"Well I have a few more papers I need to look over. Why don't you guys go ahead, I think dad is already done so I can just meet you there, K?"

"No problem sweaty, we will see you there." With that she and walked out the door.

Kagome watch her open the door and out of the blue she said, "hey mom I love you."

Her mother smiled, " I love you too sweaty."

Kagome went back to her papers. 

It was about a half hour or so later when Kagome looked at the clock decided to go head and go. She put the remaining papers that she hadn't look through away in her briefcase, she thought she could finish looking at them at home. Then she grabbed her coat and left.

She walked down the hall to elevator and stood thinking while she waited for it. Never expecting what was going to happen to happen.

The of the elevator slide open and before Kagome had even notice. A clawed hand came out and grabbed her around the waist and drug her into the small compartment. Another reached around and grabbed her mouth before she had the chance to yell.

Kagome pulled herself around to and stared strait into dark golden orbs. 

  


  


~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*

  


  


Well there you go, chapter 1.

This is my second fan fic here and I was wondering if people won't mind reading both of my stories and tell me which they like better. Just read and review or even e-mail me if you like. 

I know the rating don't fit yet but don't worry it will (sly grin).


	2. The Man on the Elevator

**Nope don't own Inuyasha and the voices don't either. **

_Who said we don't?_

**I did now deal with it.**

_Fine, we don't own Inuyasha._

_**Thank you. Now here is chapter two.**_

  


**Chapter 2 : The Man in the Elevator.**

  


All Kagome could do was stare at the golden orbs hovering over her. They were beautiful and frightening at the same time. After a short moment of staring, she finally pulled her attention away from the eyes and focused on the whole face on which they laid a pond. It was cold in which no emotion shown on it at all. That was the thing that scared her the most. For she knew that if her attacker could not show emotion then he couldn't fell it either. 

All she could do was stare at the face before her. While doing so she noticed what appeared to be tattoos on his cheeks and forehead. There were two purple stripes on each cheek and a crescent shaped moon of dark blue on his forehead. 

When he notices that he had her full undivided attention he leaned over and stopped the elevator and let go of her. But he still kept his eyes on her. The silence was slowly becoming overwhelming and his gaze seem to pierce her very soul. She felt as if he was looking through her into her mind and was seeing everything she was thinking. 

Then he finally spook and just like his face, his voice seemed cold "Miss.Higurashi I presume." Kagome nodded in respond. 

"What do you want with me?" Her voice was shaking with fear. 

"You are scared aren't you? I can smell it all over you." Kagome closed her eyes and looked away while clenching her teeth. He then spoke again. " I am Sir Sesshoumaru . And I have come to request your assistance."

"H..how can I help you?" She looked into his eyes again.

"You have caught the attention of my little brother whom also is my enemy. I wish for your assistance to bring him down."

"What are you talking about? Who is your brother?" Her looked turned from frightened to confused.

"His name is Inuyasha . You were at his club last night. I believe your friends were giving you some sort of party."

Kagome searched his face as she tried to remember last night. She remembered the club and how she got there. She remembered taking a seat in a corner booth with her friends, ordering the first drink her self, and then her friends ordering the ones after that. She closed her eyes to pictures everything, but after the fourth drink she couldn't remember any more.

" I am sorry I still have no clue what you are talking about." He voice was laced with fear and confusion.

"I didn't think that you would, but he will remember you. Even though you only shared a few glances at each other and even fewer words." Sesshoumaru stopped when he seen the hint in her eyes that she might remembering something more about last night and he was hoping if she did, she would share it with him so he would know what exactly it was.

Different emotions flickered across Kagome's face as she started to remember different events of the night before. In a shaky voice she indicated what she remember, " He sat across from us in the opposite booth. He kept staring at me. I went to the bath room once and when I walked out I fell and he was right there and caught me." Kagome closed her eyes and looked away and gave a faint giggle to her next thought, " he asked me if I want to get to know him better and I replied that I was that kind of girl and I slapped him and walked a way. But he still started at me that night. The only reason why I know he is the one you are talking about is cause your are a like."

Sesshoumaru growled at the comment, " that half-breed and I have nothing in common."

"Touchy now aren't we." Kagome responded sarcastically.

In response she reserved another growl only louder this time," if you know what is good for you, you will shut up now." 

Kagome started to get scared again but she didn't want to do any thing for him, "what if I said no? To you supposed offer. And what is in it for me."

"You will be compensated for you time. And if you say no. Well lets just put it this way. That would be a very, very big mistake." His voice became colder then it had been before.

Kagome started to feel angry,_ who the hell does this guy think he is, he just can't walk in here and tell I am going to do something that I don't want to do, Granted his brother is kind of a hottie, but all he wanted from me was a good time in bed. NO NO NO I AM NOT DOING IT._

_" _NO, I won't do it. I don't care how much you threaten me or what not. I am not doing it." Kagome stated angrily crossing her arms and turning her back to the aggravated youkai. 

The elevator finally started to move again. Knowing there time was almost done Sesshoumaru spun the girl around and look deep into her eyes and with the coldest voice possible said, "You will regret this, I promise you that."

Keep her arms cross Kagome just smirked as the doors opened, " I dough it," as she yanked her arms away from him and walked out.

After he took a few moment to realize what she had done, Sesshoumaru step off as well and looked at group of gentleman gathered in a corner of the lobby. They were all talking but when they noticed Sesshoumaru all turned their gaze to him in unison with questioned looks, with out saying a word Sesshoumaru just nodded to them and all the men left at once. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

" Who does that creep think he is? Trying to boss me a round like that." Kagome's thoughts came out loud as she walked to her car in the parking garage. " 'you will regret this' yeah right, whatever." 

She climbed into her car and revered the engine. "oopps sorry baby didn't mean to do that," she stated as she patted the dash.

"Well better hurry up and get to the restaurant, I hope everyone is still there."

She pulled out of the garage unaware of the eyes that had been watching her. She made her way through the busies evening traffic hitting ever light just right except for that last one before the restaurant, which was only a half a block away. From where she was she could see her father's car still parked in the parking lot. " Good they are still here, " she sighed in relief. 

Kagome kept her eye on the light waiting for it to change, but she took a quick glance at the restaurant to make sure her family had not come out yet. At the same exact time the building exploded.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ok, well there you guys go chapter 2 is in the bag. I have chapter 3 almost done and it should be up soon. And don't worry Inuyasha and the others come in to play in it. 

So please Keep up the WONDERFUL reviews. And keep reading. Thank you

Lammora. 


	3. The Folder

**I don't own him Ok. Just like to think I do.**

**Chapter 3 : The Folder.**

All Kagome could do was just watch as the building crumbled to the ground right in front of her eyes as tears swelled in them. " No, " she choked out, " No this isn't happening. How? Why?"   
She placed her car in park where it sat. 

" I don't understand."

In the distance she could her sirens as her world faded to black.

But not once did she notice the golden orbs behind her and the wicked smile that was formed underneath them.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~somewhere across town~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"MIROKU GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!!" The voice blared from the intercom in the office.

"Yes sir, on my way sir." The young man stated sarcastically as she stood up and adjusted his tie and then reached to the back of his head to make sure his black locks were still held in the small ponytail at the base of his neck. 

The young man took his time making his way to the other side of the building. He knew what his boss wanted. He wanted an answer, but Miroku didn't have one. He really wasn't scared of his boss, but then again he never really was. He would just put on an act so his boss would think he was.

He finally came to the double doors and he held his breath for a few seconds trying to figure out what excuse he should use as to why he doesn't have the informant. But before he had the chance to think of something really good the doors swung open.

In the door way stood a tall figure with long silvery white hair that held to small pointed ears on the top and a very unhappy expression on his face. "Took ya fucking long enough now didn't it."

"Inuyasha, I am sorry it took me so long, but I was just um, I was, well..." before he could finish he was cut off.

"You where fucking around." 

"Ok yeah I was." Miroku admitted in defeat. " So um, what did you need." He asked as they walked into the office.

Inuyasha made his way to the big desk by the window and sat down. "Well I was hoping you would have something for me, " he stated in a tone that said 'you should already know'. 

Miroku took the seat directly in front of the chair. "I have tried everything I know to find out but I just can't."

"That's not good enough. Shit Miroku, I thought if anyone could find out who she was you could." 

"And I have tried but I just can't get a good lead." You could hear the frustration in Miroku's voice rise, " I have asked people at the club, I have even got a picture of her off the security cam and shown it to people but no one knows her."

Inuyasha lifted a brow and asked curiously, " you have a picture of her?"

Miroku rolled his eyes and sighed, "yes Inuyasha I have a picture. Would like to see it?"

Before Inuyasha could answer someone knocked on his door. " This better be fucking good, " he yelled as he went to open the door.

He opened the door to be greeted by a sarcastic smile, "took ya long enough," the black haired girl said as she pushed her way in to the office.

Miroku stood to greet her, " Sango my love it is so good to see you."

" I bet it is." she paused for a brief moment to see if he had a response for her but when he didn't she continued." I believe I have something you wanted." She stated slyly, still holding the same smile on her face. 

"All I want is you my love." Miroku said with a flirtatious smile on his face.  
Mean while Inuyasha made his way back to his desk and took a seat propping his feet up on his desk and what for the show to begin cause he know that the two would go at it for a while before they would remember that he was there.

Sango lifted the a folder up and waved it in Miroku's face, " I believe this my interest you."

"So lovely Sango what is in the folder." Miroku's curiosity was high as he watch the folder sway back and forth. . 

"Well you asked me to do something for you and you said you wanted it by 9 a.m. well its," she paused and looked at the clock on the wall above the door. "8:59 so I am a minute early." She then took a seat in front of Inuyasha's desk and Miroku returned to his. Still keeping an eye on the folder he asked, " is that what Mr. Grumpy wants." 

Inuyasha glared at Miroku, " so now you are having you personal assistant do you dirty work."

"Well not really, she volunteered for the position." Miroku's voice was kind of shaky with the worry that Inuyasha would start to yell at any second because he really didn't want to listen to him right now. 

Inuyasha took a deep breath as Sango just chuckled at him for being so easily angered. " So what is in the folder?" Inuyasha asked repeating the same question that Miroku had.

"Well," she said as she started to open the folder very very slowly, " in this package is...." She abruptly stopped and closed it the folder back up and said sarcastically " I don't really know if you guys deserve to know what is in here. But ya know if the price is right I think then you just might be able to have a peek. How does that sound to you?" 

Inuyasha's could feel the growl starting in his thought. All he want to know was who the girl was and maybe that would explain why he has suddenly started to have those dreams and also why he can't seem to get that face out of his mind. What did this girl have that no other woman did? Why was she so special that she could have this effect on him? He had to know and he had to know now. " Sango give me the fucking folder and I will repay you with letting you live how does that sound?" he screamed in anger at her.

All Sango did was roll her eyes and shake her head to show she was not the lest bit affected by his little out burst. She slowly put her sly smile back on her face, " well technically I have to give to 'my' boss first so he can look over it so if you want it you are going to have to get it from him, " she turned to meet Miroku's glare, " but before he gets it he will have to pay."

Miroku swallowed hard. He may not have been afraid of his boss but his girlfriend was another matter and the sly tone to her voice sent shivers down his spine. He know that when she said pay, it wasn't cash. " Honey. What exactly did you have in mind?"

Sango smile grew bigger when she realized that Miroku knew he was in 'deep-shit'. " We will disguise that latter." she said handing him the folder.

Miroku sighed, at lest he was safe for now. He then handed the folder to Inuyasha.

He snatch it out of Miroku's hand and opened it. The first thing he saw was an 8 x 10 picture of a beautiful raven hair girl with the most intense brown eyes he had ever seen. He allow himself some time to look over the picture making it look as thought he was trying to remember if that was her but the instant that he seen it he know it was. After finally deciding with himself that he could look at the picture better if he didn't have the two people sitting in front of him, so he put it to the side. Next was a page showing everything there was to know about the girl. There was more information then Inuyasha had ever planed on getting cause he knew Miroku wouldn't go this far. 

Well ok there is the three, not really that eventful but at lest Inuyasha is in the picture now. In the next chapter you will find out a bout the explosion of the restaurant. Besides that I am not too sure what else will happen so I guess you are just going to have to read and find out on your own. I would like to think every one that review, it's kind of obvious that people like this story better then my other which it don't really matter to me as long as they are getting read and some one likes them. Well I am going to go now and work on the next chapter. As soon as I can figure out what the hell is going to happen. I suppose that would be a good place to start. Till next time. Lammora 


	4. The Big News

_I do own Inuyasha every last inch of the hunk, hunk burning love. :)_

**Ok ladies and gentleman I am sorry A bout that but I, nor the voices, own Inuyasha. No matter how much we would like to.**

_But I want him._

**Too, fargen bad.**

_You don't play fair._

**And your point is.**

_..............._

**now that is better.**

_: p_

**Ok now for the story.**

**Chapter 4 : The Big News.**

"Excuse me ma'am, are you ok?" the man asked while shaking the girls shoulders. " Ma'am I am sorry but you are going to have to move you car so we can get traffic moving again.

"Their gone, their all gone." Her voice was only a whisper.

"What did you say?" the officer asked moving a little close to hear her better.

"Their gone." was all she would say with eyes still locked of the burning building in front of her. She began to shake uncontrollable while crying. 

"Ma'am are you going to be ok. Did you know someone in the building?" The man's voice was filled with concern for the young girl in the convertible. 

"Did anyone make it?" She asked was sobbing.

"I'm sorry miss, but no one could have survived that large of explosion. I suggest that you go home and wait for someone to contact you. I can take you name and number and let you know, if you like, but you have to tell me who was in there." The officer tried to keep is voice steady trying not to upset the girl more then she already was. He knew that for her act like this it had to be some one very close to her. 

" Higurashi..... My family......" she couldn't continue, all she could do was cry.

The officer gasped when he heard the name. Most every one in the country knew who the Higurashi's were, "Oh." was all he could say in respond.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kagome made it home some how, she wasn't quiet sure. When she came in she immediately fell to her knees and cried and that's where she stayed till sometime the next morning when she heard the door bell ring. But even after that she still didn't want to move but who ever it was, wasn't going away. 

Finally after what seem to be the hundredth ring she pulled herself off the floor and made her way to the door. 

She almost scream when she opened it but only a gasp came out. In the door was stood a short man that seemed to have greenish looking skin and behind him was none other then Sesshoumaru.

"What the hell do you want now?" she asked coldly, her voice filled with anger.

"I was hoping you would have got my message." a crewel smile was upon his face.

She looked at him confusingly, _What the hell is this guy talking about. _She thought to herself. "what message?"

To her it seemed that the smile grew and with out even speaking a word she knew what he meant.

"You bastard, it was you wasn't it, you caused the explosion at the restaurant . YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!!!!!" She scream at him taking all the hurt she was feeling and directed it at him. Then she lunged for him wanted to kill him for what he did. But the small greenish looking thing stopped her. " Let me go you fucking frog freak, I am going to kill him."

At this point she didn't care what was going on around her. She just wanted revenge for her family, she wanted to do something that might kill the pain that she was feeling. But she knew deep down she couldn't but it didn't stop her from trying. She kicked the little toad out of the way with one swipe and lunged at Sesshoumaru. But she never got one hit in.

He grabbed her by the wrists, spun her a round and held on to her tight with his arm across her chest and her back to him. He lowed his head until his lips were even with her ear. "You can not hurt this Sesshoumaru, try as you may but you will not. Now calm yourself and I will make you a deal. One you could or should I say 'will' not refuse." His voice stayed as calm and steady as usual.

Kagome froze when she felt his breath on the side of her neck and let out a small gasp which did not go unnoticed by the male that held her. A wicked grin graced his face. Kagome stayed still for a moment as she tried to figure out what just happened. "See now isn't that better." This time it sent a shiver down her spin, but not a good one. After finally getting her head together she tried to kick and punch him once more, but he held on to her so she couldn't. The more she moved the tighter his hold became. 

" I will never make a deal with you. I didn't before , so what makes you think now I will after what you have done to me, to my family, " she screamed.

"What if I told you I could bring them back." 

Kagome became deathly still once more, "What d..did you say?"

" I can bring them back. I have the power. But, you must agree to help me in my business proposal I offered you yesterday. And once complete I will give you back your family."

Kagome's mind started to race, _Is he telling me the truth? Can he really do that? What have I got to lose? Not a damn thing. _"fine." she whispered low enough that only youkia hearing could pick it up.

" I am glad you have agreed." He let her go. " Now I will tell you everything you need to know."

Kagome held her head down, not wanted to look in his eyes and there be a chance that she would see that he was lying to her about bringing her family back. Or she might lose the nerve to go through with it. 

Reluctantly Kagome let the two demons come into her home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*some where a cross town~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sango sat at her desk going over a few papers Miroku needed filed in the next few hours. Sighing as she looked at the clock on her desk she realized it was still early in the morning. To her it had seemed like she had been there for hours, but it only had been an hour and a half.

_Why the hell do I always get stuck doing the 'his' shit work that he didn't want to do. Screw him, I'm taking a break._

Sango lend back in her chair as she reached for the remote to the T.V that sat a bout 5 ft away from her desk on the left. She started scanning through the channels, stopping only but a few seconds on each program. After about the 10th flip she landed on the news.

"wonder what the weather is going to be like," she mumbled out laud to her self, " better record it in case Miroku wants it," she stated sarcastically as she hit record.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The News ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

(a/n just so this part goes fast I am just going to put who it is speaking instead of describing everything.)

Weather man: " Well so far every thing looks great this weeks. Its going to continue to warm up. There is a slight chance of showers for this weekend but still fairly warm weather.

And that is today's forecast, now back to Nanci with today's top story.

Nanci : Thank you Tom.

Our top story today is one of tragedy. Last night the BellMond restaurant exploded. As of this morning there are still no leads as to whom could have been responsible. The chief investigator has revealed it as arson.   
We go live now to Ed who is on the seen.

Ed: Thank you Nanci. I am here with Chief Manten Thunder. Chief Thunder our sources tell us that you have yet to find a suspect, but you do know it was arson is this correct.

(a/n Maten is an older man)

Maten : Yes that is correct, we found the remains of what appears to a very small explosive device, but it did pack quit a big bang. From what our experts tell us the bomb was designed to deteriorate upon detonation, but luck was on our side and it stayed in tact for the most park.

Ed: Is there any evidence at all as to whom could have been behind this horrible act.

Manten: As you stated before we do not have any suspects at this time and from what little evidence we do have I do not believe we will find much of a lead.

Ed: Where there any survivors and could you release their names.

Manten: yeas there was one young boy who made it through. But we can not release his name or which care facility he was taken to.

Ed : do you know of any one who was on the explosion and can you release their names.

Manten: Most of the bodies we have, have not been able to be identify yet due to the condition of their bodies. But we do know that Mr. Satanu Higurashi and family were believe to be involved, with the exception of his eldest child Kagome. Naraku Nokihs and his wife and small daughter we also present. But those are the only ones we know of so far.

Ed:Well thank you for you time sir. Now back to Nanci

Nanci: Thank you Ed. We will continue to keep you posted. If anyone has any information that would help investigators find the person responsible please contact the police or our crime Watcher at 1-888-555-5454.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ end of news~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sango sat for a moment to think about what she has just heard. Quickly she stopped the tape and ran out of her office straight to Inuyasha's.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have had a lot of things I needed to get done the last couple of weeks. 

Ok this chapter not much happened. But some information was given. I really didn't know how to work it in so I did the news thing, it seemed like the easiest. The next chapter I have already started on. It might not be as long as usually or I might get carried away and it will be really long, I have a lot of things I want to cover in ti. so. Till next time.

OH and PLEASE REVIEW. I didn't get any from the last chapter I put up. So I hope i get some this time.

Lammora.


	5. SHUT UP

**I don't own Inuyasha or the rest of them**

Sorry I had put this chapter up before and it wasn't finished SORRY, now it so Please read again thank you.

**(REWROTE 5/17/04)THE FLASHBACK WITH KAGOME AND SESSHOUMARU WAS REWROTE.)**

**Chapter 5 : SHUT UP**

Song burst through Inuyasha's office doors with out even knocking. Slightly panting she looked around and found Inuyasha sitting behind his desk on the phone with a confused look on his face. Miroku was sitting in front of him giving her the very same look.

"Oh.. Ok.." She said while trying to catch her breath. " Inuyasha off the phone now," she stated sternly as though she was his boos.

" Who the hell do you think you are bursting into my office and ordering me around," Inuyasha screamed forgetting about the phone in his hand. " Houshi, get your 'assistant' under control, he yell emphasizing the word assistant.

Miroku stood and began to walk toward Sango. He suddenly stopped when she raised her fist followed by a very cold sounding treat, " Lecher if I were you I would sit back down unless you no longer wish to have a child.

Gulping loudly Miroku sat back down.

Inuyasha just looked back and forth between the two looking very annoyed look and returned to his phone call. " hey Totousi, I'll get back to you later ok.... Yeah I know and we still have the matter to clear up about you working for my brother too.... ok, bye." Then he hung up the phone.

He was about to start yelling at the two when he realized what just happened. Smirking he turned to Miroku and said for words, " she's got you whipped."

Miroku just glared and Inuyasha with on of those 'I-so-want-to-kill-you looks. Inuyasha just shrugged, well its true," and started looking through some papers on his desk.

Sango stood in the middle of the large office tapping her foot impatiently and glaring back and forth between the men. Only seconds ago she had their total and complete attention and now neither would even look at her.

Finally with a loud sigh of frustration she mad her was over to Inuyasha's tv, put the tape in the VCR and rewind it. And when it was done she hit play.

When it started it got both the men's attention.

When it started Inuyasha gave Sango a look of confusion and asked " what the hell do I need to see the weather for and why is it so important for you to come barging in to my office? "

If you would shut up and watch you would see. Sango calmly replied.

"I still...." Inuyasha started.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP And you will see." Well that got them to shut up pretty damn quick, cause neither of the men like to admit it, but when Sango go pissed, they got scarred.

They all sat in silence as the tape play. But when it ended Inuyasha wasn't exactly happy.

He slammed his fist down and his desk and yelled, " fucking Sesshoumaru, he knew I was going after Naraku soon and he just had to show me up didn't he. That Asshole."

_Idiot _was all Sango could think.

"Perhaps this is his way of telling you he is going to come after you next," Miroku suggested.

_Once again Idiocy prevails. _Sango now was very very annoyed. _Idiots that what they are, OH GODS._

" Are you two that big of dumbasses?"

Forgetting about his anger Inuyasha just gave her a puzzled looked, which he shared with Miroku.

Sango rolled her eyes and sighed, then yelled, " you two are IDIOTS, no you MORONS, I'm SURROUNDED BY MORONS, " she yelled to the ceiling. " Hello, " she continued, " Higuashi.... Name sound familiar? Or how about Kagome. Ka..Go..Me."

They both still just stared at her which just served to piss her off that much more. So seeing as they were a couple of idiots _their men what do ya expect. _She stomped over to Inuyasha's desk and snatched the folder off it that she had given him the day before. Pulled out the papers and slammed them down on the desk in front of him. "NOW look at the name... What ...does ... it... say...? She asked in toned an adult would use with a baby.

Inuyasha glared at her for a few seconds then looked at the name on the top of the sheet. He just stared a the name for a few seconds then moved it and looked at the picture of the raven haired girl and her sweet and innocent smile.

He then looked up, first he glanced at Miroku who was watching him intently with a questioning look. Then he glance to Sango who had one of those I-told-you-so looks. Looking back down at the picture he shook his head left to right and whispered "oh Shit."

Kagome sat out on the deck of her family home staring out over the beautiful lake that took up almost 10 acres of the land.   
Slowly she took a small sip of the Jack that was in the clear glass she held in her hand.

It had bee hours since the two demons had left. But she still wasn't at easy.

flash back

Kagome led them in to the family office and took a seat behind her father's desk and motioned for the two to sit in the chairs in front of it.

How ever Sesshoumaru did not want to sit. He walked behind Kagome in hopes to intimidate her more and also to have a little fun with her at the same time.

He leaned over behind her, so his lips were even with her ear. "Kagome I believe that you really do want to help me and I believe you will do everything I say with out question. Really you have no choice now. And if by chance you get some stupid little idea in that mind of yours to go against me, I will find something else that is near and dear to that fragile human heart of yours. So make sure you think long and hard before you do anything stupid. Do you understand?"

He could feel the heat coming off of her. She was pissed and it only made him smile. He had figured out how to get to her and was going to use it to his full advantage.

" I had mentioned my low-life half brother to you before. Do you remember?" he asked.

Kagome just nodded to show she did.

"So I assume you also remember that I had asked your help in bring him down?" again she only nodded. "Good. And this is how you will do it. I want you to get to know him. Find a way into his heart. And when you have done so and you have him rapped around you little finger... " he pause as a wicked grin made it's way on his face." I want you to crush his half-breed heart." he growled into her ear. "While he is trying to recover from the heart ache, he won't be thinking clearly and that is when I will make my move. I will take over his company. And everything else he has."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly to look at the expression on Kagome's face, which was a mixture of sadness and disgust. It only seemed to make his smile grow as he got a little closer to her ear and used a more breathy and smug voice he asked, "Does this bother you?"

Kagome swallowed hard. Yes it 'really' bothered her, but she would not let him know that.

Kagome had something she wanted to know. She knew now really was not the time to be asking questions but she was curious. "Wwwhy are you so set on destroying your brother?" She was having a hard time concentrating. It wasn't like Sesshoumaru was turing her on or anything, but it was just the fact she never really had a man this close to her before.

His answer was simple and a whisper so quiet that only she could hear " Because father loved him more then me."

Sesshoumaru straightened himself but did not move from behind her, instead he placed his hands on her shoulders and stared to rub them. " You are tense, why? "

"What do expect me to be? Over joyed that I have scum like you taking everything a way from me? Do you want me to jump up and down clapping my hands cause you have decided to blackmail me into doing something that is wrong? You must really be full of your self to think that after all you have done to me that I would just say 'oh yes master what is your will?' I don't think that is going to happen now or ever so why don't you take your smug ass out of my house. I know what you want me to do and I will do it even though I am not to thrilled about it but I want my family back so in a way you are right I don't have choice in the matter. But I am telling you this now, once this is done and over with and I have my family back, I want you out of my life FOREVER." Kagomes heart raced as she finished her soft speech, never once turning a round to look at the Inuyoukai, just staring straight a head at nothing. Not even the green blob in the chair in front of her caught her attention. She kept he jaw clamped shut to make sure she didn't say anything else cause she knew that she was already problem pushing her luck as it was.

Sesshoumaru smirked, _she is feisty _."_one is she not?_ He asked himself.

He took his hands a way from her shoulders and moved away.

"Do not let him know I have talked to you or I promise you will regret it." His voice just as cold as ever.

When she saw the two youkais exit the room she let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. Lowering her head so that her forehead rest on the desk to she let her anger flow out of her in her tears.

END OF FLASHBACK

So many thoughts raced through her mind.

_What if he was lying? What if he can't bring back my family? Why should I trust him?_ She was so lost.

**_You have no choice but to trust him._** Her mind rebutted on its own. **_What do you have to lose?_**

"Not a damn thing." she replied loud to no one. "The only thing I have left is the company and my crazy ass grandfather. " she sat in silence for a few more minutes. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"OH NO!" She shouted as she stood, dropping the glass to the ground and watching it shadier just like her life was.

"my Grandfather what if he goes after him? I don't car about the company, but my grandfather."

Kagome raced in side the house searching for her keys. Once again her mid was filled with so many questions and so many worry's and what ifs. Her head started to hurt from all the thinking.

Finally she found her keys and bolted out to the garage and to her car. Pulling out and heading to her grandfathers as she slammed through gears not really caring about her transmission in this moment of time.

Not even half way there a jolt of nausea struck her and she realized it was guilt.

Everything so far had happened because of her. Because she refused to do something so low as what she had ended up doing.

She felt guilty because so many had died because of her. And if something happened to her grandfather then that would be because of her also.

Then another uneasy feeling waved though her. Did her grandfather know about the rest of the family? If not how was she going to tell him? And could she tell him about Sesshoumaru? Would he forgive her? Or would he push her way?

She didn't know, but for some reason the close she got to the shrine in which her grandfather lived she got one last feeling that made she shake from head to toe.

"Something is wrong" she told her self aloud.

The feeling suck the half hour drive and when she pulled up at the bottom of the shrine steps and parked behind a long black limo it only got worse.

"Something is very wrong"

ok sorry it took so long to update. To many things have been happening. Ok read and review if by chance you see any major mistakes let me know no matter what chapter they are in. something i don't get the chance to read through it before I post so just e-mail me or put it in your review. But let me know how I am doing so far.

I would like to think everyone for reviewing.

FROM FANFICTION.NET

Foamyfun

drake220

Silver Rain Drops

SHAE-YASHA

LiLdEmOnGaNgStEr

faithlesshope

Panther

Takari AAF

Mioku the Virtuous Monk

THANK YOU again please keep reading and review I look forward to them and the more I get the more I want to write so just remember that.

Ok the next Chapter is going to be more boring then this one just so you know but it must be done to get where the story is going. 

Till next time

Lammora


	6. Grandfather

Ok I am trying to keep on the ball and get more chapters out to ya fast but I make no promises are usual. But honestly I am trying. I had a really bad month but now things are working out so I have more time to work on my stories and I think my writers block is finally gone now I am just working to get back into the swing of the story. I have another story I am working on that I hope will be up soon. It is called Simple Touches and its a Sesshoumaru and Rin fic. Don't worry Rin is older and its set in the present time. As far as Worst Episode is going.... well it really isn't going right now. I am still at lose on it. I hope that soon I will get back to it but is seem people like this one more but still I started it and I will finish it. But anywho. ON WITH THE STORY.

**To Love, To Hate, To Live, To Die**

**Chapter 6 : Grandfather**

Kagome stepped out of her car and slowly made her way up the steps of the family shrine. Before she reached the top of the stairs she seen two men standing at the back entrance, they looked as if they were guarding the house. Both men were dressed in black suits, with white shirts, black tires, and dark sunglasses.(a/n, ok sorry I am not really that original, but think of the men in black guys and that is what they look like)

She paused for a moment when they first came into view. She silently prayed that her grandfather was ok. She then continued on her way. Shaking a little more with each new step.

As soon as she reached the top, the man to the left of the door approached her. She sucked in a deep breath wondering if the man was coming to attack her or tell her to go a way. The man walked right but to her and didn't seek a word till he was right next to her, "my boss has been waiting for you," he stated in a calm baritone vice as he grabbed her her upper left arm to escort her to the door, while the other man opened the sliding door that led directly into the kitchen. 

Kagome began to walk reluctantly with the man. The closer she got to the door she could feel her heart slamming against her chest as her mind fizzled with thought. 

_Who is on the other side of that door? Is my grandfather ok?_

Kagome started to slow down the closer they got to the door. Soon the man that held on to her arm was almost dragging her to the door. She didn't want to see who or what was there. If her grandfather was dead then she most definitely did not want to see his body all covered in blood or what ever mangled position he was in. And if perhaps someone was inside, which she knew there was some one, she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to confront that person at this moment in time.

Finally when they got to the door she scrunched her eyes shut waiting for the worst. To be led into her grandfather's home for the last time. So she though. 

Kagome began to shake even more when the man's hand went away and was replaced by a more delicate one

"Kagome its ok open yours eyes," a soft voice called to her. 

Kagome opened her eyes to stair strait into very familiar eyes.

"Oh Sango it's you," Kagome cried as she lunged herself into Sango's awaiting arms."I'm so glad your here." Kagome paused abruptly and pulled herself away from Sango.

She looked Sango dead in the eyes, with a scowl on her face and asked harshly " what are you doing here? You work for him don't you?"

Sango looked at her with questioning eyes that seem to reflect a little hurt, " Him who?" She had hoped for a warmer hello than that. 

Kagome was turning red with anger," after all these years my very own best friend is turing against me! FINE!" she yelled throwing her hands in the air in defeat and then sitting down at the kitchen table, mumbling to herself and not even noticing the other three confused looks she got.

The old man next to her just shock his head," kids theses days. Always in a hurry to jump to conclusions. They always assume the worst. Its a shame. "

Kagome slowly lifted her gaze that had been set on the table and looked at the elderly man sitting next to her. 

"Grandpa, " she exclaimed as she flung herself at the old man and rapped her arms around him."Your ok, thank the gods, " she said as new tears ran down her checks. "I was so sure that HE had come and killed you. Oh grandfather I am so sorry. I won't let them hurt you." Sobs shook her body as she held on to her grandfather.  
Letting out a big sigh and rubbing his granddaughters back in hopes to calm her, he spoke very calmly, "it's ok Kagome, these men are only here to help." Kagome looked at him and he could tell she was very confused. He seem to be almost gesturing to someone that was very close, but she couldn't tell.

"What men?" she asked quietly.

The old man just pointed a finger to the two gentlemen that sat across the table. 

Kagome slowly looked to the man strait across from her and gasped. With out warning memories from this mooring came flooding back along with Sesshoumaru's warning. 

_Do not let him know I have talked to you or I promise you will regret it._(a/n. This line was suppose to be in the last chapter and I for got to put it in it was suppose to go in when Sesshoumaru was leaving the office after talking to Kagome. Sorry.)

Kagome's face went pale as she remembered more. She remembered what he had told her he wanted her to do.(A/N not all the convo they was in the last chapter just so ya'll know.) 

She continued to stair. Taking in everything about the man in front of her. His beautiful silvery-white hair that almost matched Seshoumaru's but this man's hair looked softer and it had more of a shine to it. She instantly noticed the two triangle little ears on the top of his head and immediately wanted to touch them, but as soon as her eyes trailed down his face and seen his eyes she was lost. 

They were the most beautiful things she had ever seen in her whole life. They were amber in color. Some how they seemed to call to her, to her soul, all she wanted to do was stair at them. Never before had she 'ever' seen such illuminating eyes, she was in awe. Again she couldn't help but compare them to Sesshoumaru's, why she kept doing it she wasn't quit sure. Maybe because she had seen him first or because she was making this man in front of her seem more breath taking. Yes that had to be it. Sesshoumaru didn't not compare to this man at all. 

Yes she had seen this man before but that night she didn't get a good look at him, she was only worried about trying to get a way from him, cause she was drunk and he was hitting on her.

But now he was not hitting on her, he hadn't even said a word to her. She just stared at him, wondering what it would be like to gaze into those beautiful golden pools forever. But her thoughts were interrupted my her grandfather's voice.

"Kagome," he said to get her to look at him and as soon as she moved her sites to him he continued. " Inuyasha and his friends are her to help us in our time of need. He knows that right now is going to be avery hard time for us and the company as well. And he has offered to help maintain the company for us until we can run it again." He voice was a little shaky but firm. 

Kagome glared coldly at her grandfather, " and how is he going to do that," she asked he voice colder then her eyes. She had an idea of what her grandfather was going to say and she did not like the idea at all.

But instead of her grandfather answering Inuyasha did. " I propose a merger. I will run both companies until I feel you can control Higurashi Co. on your own."

"STOP" Kagome yelled stand up, her chair falling over in the process. "There is no way you are going to take 'MY' company." 

"Kagome dear, it is a good idea and technically speaking it's 'my' company, " her grandfather stated.

"No grandfather 'DEAR' it's not. As of yesterday mooring I became 'Vice' president. So there for since the president is not able to run the company the vice president takes control. And plus father said it was mine when......" she pause for a moment to take a deep breath trying to hold the tears back to sound more level head then she really was right now. "When he dies. So grandfather you see, it is "MY" company and I will not sell out what this family has worked so hard over the years to accomplish. So "I" am running it." Everyone could see the anger in her eye and they could also hear the crackling of her voice. 

Kagome's grandfather visibly gulped. He knew, when his son had told him about the position he was going to give Kagome, she would take it seriously. But he also knew that right now she did not have the knowledge or the know how to run the company herself and that is why he and his son had plan, just encase, for a day like this if it were ever to come. And unfortunately it had. 

"Kagome I know your not going to like what I have to tell you" he pause for a moment to think of the best way to tell her, but there was none so he decided to be blunt. " Kagome your father did not trust that you could be able to make the best decision for the company in a time like this, that is why...." He paused again, scanning his granddaughter and also preparing himself for her reaction. "That is why he left the company in his and .... my name. In the will it said his share was to go to you. But still half is mine." He scrunched his eyes close waiting for her reaction, for her to scream at him maybe even hit him, he was prepared for it all. But nothing came. 

He opened his eyes in time to look over his shoulder and see her retreating up stairs. He let out a heave sigh.

" Well that wasn't so bad," Miroku chimed in. (yeah he is still there) Within a few seconds he was hit over the head by a not so happy Sango. 

" I will go after her," Sango announced. 

"No, " Inuyasha said while standing, " I will go after her."

"Inuyasha she needs a friend to talk to right now. Not the one man she probably hates most right now."

"Look Sango I am the reason why she is up set, besides the old man over there," Inuyasha pause to glare at the old man. " Maybe if I talk to her I can get her to understand."

Sango sighed and shook her head in disbelief of what she was about to say. But she had no choice. "Fine, but if she freaks, don't say I didn't warn you." 

Sango knew how Kagome could be when she was upset, after all they had grow up together. Sango had been a year older then Kagome and in one grade higher, so when she graduated she immediately when to work for Inuyasha, well acutely Miroku but Inuyasha is the one that signs her check every week. After she had started work, her and Kagome had lost track of each other in a way. They hardly ever saw each other but always seem to be there when the other one need them. 

Sango silently hoped that Inuyasha would watch his big mouth and say any more to up set the poor girl. She had just lost almost her whole family and had taken on a great responsibility. 

She sighed once more today was going to be a longer day then she had originally thought.

~*~*~*~*~*up stairs~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome had ran straight to her old room she use to stay in when she would stay with her grandfather. When she got in she slammed the door shut and flopped down on her bed grabbing the nearest stuffed animal at the top of the bed and began to cry. 

Inuyasha stood out side Kagome's bedroom door staring at the wooden kitten that hung on it, that said her name. He wondered what exactly he would say. And what the hell possessed him to think he would acutely come up her and talk to her and acutely get her to understand where he was coming from. 

After all he too had lost his whole family. He was much younger then Kagome was right now but all in all he still knew how she felt. 

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly her rapped on the door twice.

"Sango I am really not in the mood to talk about all this right now, just please leave me alone," he heard Kagome's muffled voice call through the door.

Sighing Inuyasha slowly opened the door hoping not to make a sound until he was all the way in her room so it would be harder to throw him out, he also hoped that wouldn't happen either but he knew it would, after all she didn't know him, probably hated him, and here he was sneaking into her bedroom.

Shaking his head in his own disbelief, he made it in to the room and began to close the door behind him and that's when it creaked.

Inuyasha came to a full halt in his actions when Kagome sat straight up on her bed pointing what a peered to be a gun straight at him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thank you for your reviews. 

FF.NET

HanyouSweety : please stop banging your head my story isn't worthy of giving you brain damage. 

Miroku the virtuous monk : Ok as far as the last chapter I had it posted and realized I didn't have it finished so I took it down and finished it, so if you read the unfinished version and also read it after I re-posted it that might be why you are thinking the same thing was in both chapter, but if I am wrong just tell me. 

MM.ORG

hanamaru285 : here is the next chapter for ya, thanx 4 the Review

Morlana : Yeah I know about the sweaty thing, someone said something on FF.net too, I just haven't felt it necessary to correct it yet. Someday maybe. Plus it gives everyone who notices it, a good laugh.

Thank you again to ALLLLLL my reviews ever. 

Please Read and Review. The more Review I get the fast I write. :)

and again if you see any major errors please let me know or if you don't understand something. I know I have a odd way of writing and some times if confuses people. 

Till next time,

Lammora


	7. Joking

**AN: Chapter five Flashback was rewrote. **

No I still don't own Inuyasha. Snatch ( the voice in my head) don't own him either so HA.

Well another chapter coming at ya. I know the story is kind a boring but it will pick up sooner or later. And I know sometimes I am very confusing when I write if you don't get something just write and let me know.

As for my other stories, Simple touches is still kind a on the drawing board, I hope it will be up soon and I know I keep saying that but I really do hope it will be. And WORST EPISODE, yeah well, ummmm, yeah, I a.... kind sort of lost interest in the story, I hope its just a faze. So I won't be writing on it for a while I AM SO SORRY to those who do like it and as soon as I get a kick on it again I will get the next chapter up asap. But just so you know I do plan on finishing it. I know I don't like when people don't finish a story so I WILL finish ......I just don't know when....

but any who.....

ON WITH THE STORY

**To Love, To Hate, To Live, To Die. **

**Chapter 7 : Joking. **

Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a few minutes trying to decide his next coarse of action. Kagome raised a brow when she noticed that Inuyasha looked a little alarmed. Then with out warning she fell over and broke out in a full out giggle fit.

"You... hahaha... the look... hahaha... on..... hahaha.. your.... hahahaha..... face.... hahaha.... priceless... hahaha... you though it was real.... HAHAHAHA!"

Inuyasha on the other had did not find anything a musing about this at all. His eyes seem to darken over as a low growl emerged from his throat. He did not think it was funny at all.

Kagome continued to roll with laughter much the hanyou's announce.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" he yelled as more of demand then a question, finally coming to the end of his patients.

Kagome stop and looked at Inuyasha, trying as hard as she might to keep her mouth closed and turning blue in the process from holding her breath.

" Do you really think that was funny, " Inuyasha asked in a very annoyed very pissed voice.

Kagome finally took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"The truth?" she asked. Inuyasha glared at her as she tried to look serious. "yeah I thought it was funny." she finished and burst into laughter again.

After a minute or so more of laughing Kagome stopped and took a deep breath, " now you know what its like to be laughed at after a bad joke. So now we go back to you 'BAD' joke that you and my grandfather cooked up." Kagome now glared at the hanyou, speaking in the most serious tone she could muster. "I don't like being laughed at any more that appears you do. Now see, " she held up the gun, " its a water gun. I always kept it under my pillow when my brother..." she paused for moment to take deep breath to hold back the tears, "and I would stay here with my grandfather. It was only two weeks ago that we where all here." Inuyasha noticed the odd change in topic but he also notice the hurt that flashed a crossed Kagome's face as she recalled her family.

Slowly making his way over to the bed where Kagome was laying down, Inuyasha took a seat beside her. _Perhaps if I can get her comfortable talking to me then I can talk to her more easily about the merger. _

Kagome didn't even notice him set down since she was staring at something on the wall. She took another deep breath and swallowed in hopes to remove the lump from her throat and to hold back the tears. Finally happy with the results she began to speak again softly. " Now that will never happen again..." pause.... silence.... Kagome shook her head ," sorry I have been having a really bad week," she said using her serious tone once more as she sat up and turned to face him. "Now as I was saying, I don't like jokes, and obviously what you and my grandfather have cooked up is a joke. Or you have bribed him in some way or another, cause I know my grandfather loves me and would never do anything to hurt me and he also knows that I can run that business with my eyes closed so what did you promise him, be it good or bad, to get him to consider this."

Inuyasha studied her for minute. The way her eyes seem to catch fire when she was pissed and right now she was pissed. Her cheeks were slightly flushed from anger which just mad her even more sexy to him. _Damn 'Yasha quit thinking like that._ He scold himself. Taking a deep breath himself he spoke. " It is not a joke. Your grandfather is worried about you. Right now is not the time to be thinking you are a god and can do everything, because I hate to tell you but you are not a god."

"And let me guess you are?" Kagome shot back.

Ok he tried to be nice, he tried to sympathetic, but fuck it.

"Ya know wench if you would wait a fucking sec I would have finished." _OH SHIT, that was too far._ Was all he could think after closed his mouth. If he had any hopes of talking to her calmly it just went up in flames. Kind of like that fire he seen in her eyes that just got brighter. He knew he fucked up he always does.

_Open mouth..... insert foot._

Kagome stood from the bed and stood directly in front of Inuyasha. Her fists were balled her side so tight they were turing white. She was taking big gulps of to try and calm herself but obviously it was not working.

Inuyasha began to put his hands up in defense. He know he said the wrong thing, he knew it would piss her off, and right now when she was up set about loosing her family, the major among other things, this was definitely the worst time ever.

Before he could even get his hands half way up, she pounced.

"You stupid insensitive prick. How dare you call me that?" she yelled as she began to strike his chest.

Inuyasha was shocked at first that she would actually do something like that but then he saw it.

The look in her eyes.

The pain they held.

Inuyasha just laid that as she hit his chest over and over again. He know that right now it was not him she was hitting, but the person responsible for the exploration, the person who took her family a way from her.

He knew what it was like to lose your family. He had been there and done that and knew how great the pain was.

He continued to let her take her frustration out on him. He knew that it would help her, even if it was just a little. He may end up with a few bruises that would heal in no time. But the hurt in her eyes he knew it could take a life time to heal the bruises she had.

After a few more minutes of her pounding on his chest she began to get tired. Slowly she realized that he was letting her hit him because he made no move to stop her at all.

Finally she stopped all together and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Why didn't you stop me?" She asked in a whisper so low her barley even heard her.

"Because you need to." Was his reply.

She continued glare at him. She had more she wanted to ask but his eyes seem to answer them.

Not being able to take it any more she collapsed on him and cried into his broad chest that only seconds ago she used as her personal punching bag.

And he just held her.

somewhere else, who knows where.

"JAKEN" a forceful voice bellowed out through out the large castle like mention

The small green imp scurried down the dark halls headed for the large library on the second floor. He knew by the tone his master used that he was not happy.

Silently making his way into the large oak doors he stood still hoping his master would not notice him there seeing as his back was turned to him, but he was not so lucky.

Out of no where a rock came sailing at his head and stuck him right between the eyes knocking the imp half way out. (a/n personally I think Sesshoumaru keeps some rocks in his pocket, cause he always seems to have one when Jaken fucks up)

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru's voice reached him, calm and collected as usual, " I have found out some thing that disturbs me. Something that 'you' missed. It appears that the girl has a grandfather you did not mention to me."

Jaken scrambled to his feet, "SSSorry my Lord. I did not know."

" I want you to go back over all the information we have on her and then double check its sources."

At the end of his master sentence Jaken started to hurry out of the room.

"Oh and Jaken."

"Yyyes my Lord"

"Prepare one of the guest quarter. We will be having a visitor soon."

there you go. Please read and review.

lammora


	8. Thoughts

A/N sorry once again for the long wait. I have really tried to get them faster, but yall are getting to know me and that just don't happen. Well here we are with the new chapter it short sorry, I just realized today who long it had been since I updated, I wanted to get this out.

Thank you to all who have review, I really do love to get them.

**To Love, To Hate, To Live, To Die. **

**Chapter 8 : Thoughts. **

Inuyasha held Kagome tight to his chest and let her cry. Her skin was soft and she was so light that if he couldn't touch her or see her then he wouldn't have believed that she was real.

He rubbed he hands up and down her back trying to comfort her the best way could while trying to keep is mind out of the gutter. He knew that right now was not the time to be thinking suck things, but after all he was only male and from time to time the male mind states to thing for it self and when it feels like and usually that is at the worst times.

Slowly her sobs turned in to sniffles then in to light rhythmic breathing, that was when he knew that she was a sleep.

Ever so carefully he moved her a little father up on his chest to he could get a better looked at her face. There was not one flaw on it. It was a smooth and shinny, most girls would die to have skin like Kagome's. And most guys would kill to touch suck perfect skin, in other word most guys would kill Inuyasha as he lightly stroked her cheek.

Sighing a little he settled her down and himself, intent on letting her nap for a while.

DOWN STAIRS

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome's grandfather Mel (I had to give him a name which Mel is short for, but I just don't know the name yet, but anywho) Still sat at the kitchen table. Each now had a cup of tea which sat lightly steaming in front of them.

Miroku looked to Sango "So how long have you known Kagome," he asked just to brake the long drawn out silence that had settled between the three of them.

"We grew up together. I use to live right down the street from her. I had lived there for most my child hood and teen years. We went to the same prep-school and then even the same collage up until I graduated. Kagome stayed for a little while longer so she could take a few extra classes to make sure she was ready to help dad with the company." Sango's expression turned sad as the turned to Mel.

" Mel," she began with sadness laced in her voice, " are you really going to take the company from Kagome after all to her that company is part of dad. His life revolved around his family and that company. And you know 'damn' well that was what Kagome wanted, to be just like her father."

Mel sighed knowing full well that Sango would be on Kagome's side, even though it was her own boss who would be taking over the company. " Sango dear, I know Kagome and you both think I am trying to push her out but if everyone once would listen to me you all would understand that I am just trying to help everyone. It really is for the best. There are many things Kagome does not know about how to run a huge company like ours. I know how much my son loved that place, if any one ever did, ' I do'. I am not trying to make Kagome fell worst I am just trying to help her. Right now she needs the help more thing any thing. One day she will see."

"Can't you just help her. I mean you did run the company before dad did. Can't you just step in for a little while till she gets the hang of things. I know it would make you feel young again, being able to boss all those people around and you know I am right." Sango had to ask, hoping he might consider it.

"Sango I would love nothing more then to go back, I really would, But, I 'm old, I forget easily and also someone needs to run the shrine." Mel answered her.

Sango hung her head trying to hold back the tears. She knew Mel would have an answer like that.

Silence loomed it the small kitchen once more. That is until Sango jerked her head up and exclaimed, " I got it". A sly smirk on her face as her features took on a devilish look.

" OH BOY!" both men present sighted, they both knew that look all to well.

" Shut up ok and just listen for a sec, you might like what I have to say."

"Fine Sango, we'll listen," Mel said not exactly to happy.

Sango clapped her hands together with an evil look in her eyes. " Ok, what if Kagome were to take over as President and someone took on the Vice President roll. Someone who knows how to run things, someone that could help Kagome out with out having to merge?"

Mel sat for a moment and pondered what Sango had said.

"Not a bad idea, " he responded, "But"

" MEL STOP WITH THE BUTS PLEASE," Sango screamed at the old man.

Mel just glared at her and said it with a little more force, "'BUT', it would have to be someone close to the family and that we could trust and that has the knowledge to do this. And personally I can't think of any one."

The creepy smile on Sango's face only grew, " I can" she replay all to happy.

Mel and Miroku both looked at the skeptically as they gagged on their tea they had been sipping. Their own thoughts going dry, knowing this couldn't be good.

"Who?" Mel asked as he tried to clear his throat.

Sango started straight in to his eyes and put on the most serious face she could manage.   
"Me," she said simply.

Both men immediately erupted in laughter. With in seconds they had tears running down their faces.

"That was a good one Sango, " Miroku choked out ," you had me there for a second. HAHA. Like you really run a company or at the lest help run it."

Sango turned to Miroku with a look that promised him pain, lots of pain, in the every every near future.

"And why the hell couldn't I?" She demanded, her voice hard and threatening.

Both men immediately stopped laughing. Not only was it the look on her face but the tone of her voice. Both having known Sango for sometime, they knew that tone and it was not a good one at all.

"Sango my love cake...." Miroku stated but was cut off suddenly.

"Save the pet names Houshi," Sango warned.

"Sango," he started once again, " my most trusted 'and' loved assistant, there are many reasons why you can't do it."

Sango looked Miroku in the eyes, hers still holding the promise of pain, and said " Fine then, give me five reason why you don't think I could do it."

" Well for starters, you would have to quite Tetsusaiga industry's thus leaving me with no assistant and you know as well as anyone I can't function with my coffee in the morning and I don't know how to make it so thus intern I would not be able to do 'my' job."  
"That's easily remedied. Get a new one." She answered simply.

Miroku hung his head. Yes that was a give, he could get a new one, but just not one like Sango.

Miroku let a small smile grace his lips as he thought of the next one. Yes he knew that it would definitely piss Sango off more, but he had to make her see that she couldn't leave him.

" Number two, you really don't now how to run a company."

A smile was soon a adorn on Sango's face, " Yes, I do. Inuyasha always pawns his work off on you, which you intern pawn it off on me. Which I have no one to help me with it so I end up doing most the stuff around the place such as orders, meeting with clients, taking care of the books, disguising new products with the development staff, making sure a new product gets out on time and make sure it will get notice, and I make your damn coffee. So there for I probably know more about running Tetsusaiga Industries then you and 'Yash combined."

Miroku swallowed uneasily. Every thing she said was true, he had just never really sat down to think about it. Now, he almost felt bad.

Mel on the other just snorted, " I have number three for ya, you both are to damn young to be running a billion dollar company by your selves."

Sango still did not let her smile falter as she looked to Mel and answered, " Tell me something Mel, how old were you and your brother when you took over the company?"

Mel just huffed and fell silent not really wanting to reply.

Sango's smile turned devious when he did not reply, " That's what I thought, You two were even younger then Kagome and my self are. Am I not correct?"

The only answer she got this time was a bunch of grumbling from the old man. So she turned back to Miroku. "So do you have number four?" She asked.

"I can give you four, five and Six." A voiced called from behind them.   
All eyes turned to see Inuyasha standing in the door way of the kitchen.

"Four would be that you both are women and its known that women have a harder time when it comes to this type of thing. Five would be 'you' Sango are under contract with 'me', there for you can not leave Tetsusaiga Industries. And last but not lest, the papers have already been signed, by midnight to night Tetsusaiga Industries and Higurashi Co. will be one."

"I haven't signed anything," an innocent voice interrupted causing Inuyasha to whirl around and come face to face with a sleepy looking Kagome.

"I thought you were a sleep." Inuyasha exclaimed quit shocked to see her standing before him.

"I was as sleep until you slammed my door." Kagome shouted to him.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a shocked and irritated look on his face. " I moved you off me, lied you down, covered you up, bumped in to you chair knocking it over, step on the cats tail causing it to hiss and attack my leg and fell into the door, but none of that woke you up. And I did not slam the door." he yelled in disbelief.

"You old dog," Miroku commented in a perverted tone after noticing the ' moved you off me' comment by Inuyasha. Which earned him a whack on his head.

Kagome just stared at Inuyasha kind of sheepishly, " What can I say I am a light sleeper." Then turned to Sango and said, " Sango I would love for you to come and help me with the company. Seeing as I haven't signed any thing to approve this and technically I do have to since, part is mine which you all keep forgetting. I am I correct in assuming that was what you were all talking about?"

Everyone looked from Kagome to Inuyasha and then all eyes settled on Mel who was giggling nervously in his seat.

"Well Mel?" Inuyasha asked, " is it true that the papers have not all been sighted?"  
"Um..." Mel began, " you see its like this. I was thinking that if we could convince Kagome that the merge was already taken effect place then she would as some point fell defeated and sign and not really think about it or ask questions. " he ended laughing nervously.

"You mean to tell me that you lied to me?" Inuyasha yelled.   
Everyone took a stop back a way from him

Kagome sighed and walked over to the table and took a seat as everyone else began to yell and argue about what was going to happen now.

_Maybe it would be better if I just signed for the merge, _Kagome thought, _after all, I am spouse to be destroying Inuyasha, and If our companies were one, when he went down I could take Tetsusaiga Industry's and keep for us. I suppose that would crush him more. But in this till time I have spent with Inuyasha I really don't see why Sesshoumaru want to hurt him so bad. He is nice and sweet, when he isn't yelling. I suppose this is for the best. _

Kagome stood and looked at everyone as they yelled back and forth. In a voice just loud enough for them to notice which they did and stop and looked at her. She repeated her self,

" I will sign."

Well there you are. I hope you enjoyed.

My new story Simple Touches is up as well on media miner . org

Lammora


End file.
